half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube
The Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube, along with the Aperture Science Weighted Companion Cube, is a testing element used in several Test Chambers of the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. Overview *The Weighted Storage Cube is a device used for solving cube-and-button based puzzles in the various Test Chambers found throughout the Aperture Laboratories. *In Portal and the single player campaign of Portal 2, Weighted Storage Cubes are to be placed on a Super Button to allow Test Subjects to advance. *In the cooperative campaign of Portal 2, the Weighted Storage Cubes are to be placed on Pressure Plates. *Weighted Storage Cubes appear either via a Aperture Science Vital Apparatus Vent or are already in a test chamber. *It can be picked up by using the "use" key and can also be taken through portals. *The Weighted Storage Cube can also be used as a makeshift weapon against an Aperture Science Sentry Turret by dropping it on the Sentry Gun from a Portal, or as a makeshift shield to block turret fire and energy pellets. *Like most objects, the Weighted Storage Cube will disintegrate upon touching a Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grid. *In Portal 2, the cubes have a circular blue light on each side, and when left on a button they emit a yellow light. They are also notably smaller than they were in Portal 1. **The Weighted Companion Cube in Portal 2 bears a resemblance to the standard Cubes, their only difference is that they have a heart on each face of the Cube and emit a pink light. *A special type of Storage Cube, the Weighted Companion Cube appears in both Portal 1 and 2''. It is identical to the regular Weighted Storage Cube in both games, except that it has a heart where the Aperture Science logo would be. At the end of the Test Chamber 17 in ''Portal, the player is forced to put it into an Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerator. Narrative provided by GLaDOS and Doug Rattmann suggests that the Companion Cube is designed to test emotional stress by having subjects develop affection for it before being forced to destroy it. **In Portal 2, GLaDOS reveals in third chapter's Test Chamber 07 that there are warehouses full of Weighted Companion Cubes shortly after disintegrating two of them. As the Material Emancipation Grid for that chamber is not functioning, Chell can remove the companion cube from that chamber (earning the player the "Preservation of Mass" achievement), only to have GLaDOS destroy it herself shortly before reaching the elevator. *At the end of Portal 2, a companion cube is sent up the elevator that Chell used to exit the facility by GLaDOS. As it is covered in black burn marks and the original design, it may be the same Companion Cube from the original Portal, apparently having survived incineration. *According to GLaDOS, Weighted Companion Cubes are sentient. This claim is most likely just a taunt aimed at Chell and its veracity is unknown. * Twentieth century prototypes of the Storage Cubes were seen in the old condemned parts of the Aperture Science Innovators test chambers, where they also served a similar purpose to pushing buttons. These cubes can also react to the Aperture Science Gels as well. It is unknown if the early cubes were simple crates with nothing inside, or if they were actually weighed down to help push down and hold in place the early Aperture Science Red Buttons. These cubes also appear to be made of wood. Trivia *The companion cube was never incinerated as shown in the ending for Portal 2. This is because all Aperture Science products can stand up to 4000 degrees kelvin. *In Portal 2, the companion cube gives of some type of tune or chime. Behind the scenes *The Weighted Companion Cube was added to the game because playtesters often failed to realize that the puzzle required you to take the cube with you, so they made it unique and more noticeable. *A plush Weighted Companion Cube is available to purchase online at Valve online.http://store.valvesoftware.com/product.php?i=S0102 *Dropping a Weighted Storage Cube (spawned by the console) into the incinerator at the end of Test Chamber 17 will give you the same result as the Companion Cube. This is probably because the Companion Cube is just a reskinned Storage Cube. *If the Companion Cube is dropped into the incinerator at the end of Test Chamber 17, it will respawn in the Vital Apparatus Vent at the beginning of the chamber, most likely due to developer oversight. *''Portal 2'' achievement "Preservation of mass" with a picture of the Companion Cube with wings have shown that you can save the Companion Cube in Test Chamber 07, and there will be a hidden cube in the co-op levels ("Party of 3" achievement).http://www.succesfull.fr/index.php?option=com_succesfull&Itemid=6&l=en&JeuID=1169 *A Companion Cube prop can be unlocked for Xbox Live avatars by completing the single player campaign. Gallery ''Portal'' Pre-release File:Portalgun beta.jpg|Early ASHPD, with an early cube in the back, in an early Test Chamber 13. Retail File:Portalgun beta.jpg|Early ASHPD, with an early cube in the back, in an early Test Chamber 13. File:Orientation Video 1 all testing elements.jpg|Weighted Storage Cube as seen in Orientation Video no. 1. File:Weighted Storage Cube.jpg|Weighted Storage Cube. File:Weighted Companion Cube.jpg|Weighted Companion Cube. File:Sphere cube.jpg|Weighted Storage Ball, the model of which is shared with that of the simplified Personality Core. File:Cube first.jpg|Introducing the Companion Cube in Test Chamber 17. File:Testchmb 04.jpg File:Testchmb 05.jpg File:Testchmb09.jpg File:Testchmb13.jpg File:Testchmb12.jpg File:Testchmb17.jpg File:Cube love.png|Weighted Companion Cube icon. File:Signage overlay boxhurt.png|Test chamber warning symbol for falling storage cubes. File:Portal kill companioncube.png|Fratricide achievement icon. File:Aperture Science cube.svg|Aperture logo as it appears on a normal Weighted Storage Cube File:Cube heart.svg|Heart logo as it appears on the Weighted Companion Cube ''Portal 2'' Retail sp_a4_finale40007.jpg|Aperture Science Weighted Companion Cube as seen at the end of Portal 2 Screen shot 2011-04-22 at 16.28.46.PNG|New Companion Cube as seen in Portal 2 P2_companion_cube_button.png|New Companion Cube's skin when placed on a button Screen shot 2011-04-22 at 16.29.41.PNG|New Weighted Storage Cube as seen in Portal 2 P2_storage_cube_button.png|New Weighted Storage Cube's skin when placed on a button List of appearances *ApertureScience.com *''Portal'' *''Portal: First Slice'' *''Portal: Still Alive'' *''Portal'' ARG *''Portal 2: Lab Rat'' *''Portal 2'' See also *Edgeless Safety Cube *Edgeless Safety Cube Receptacle *Pressure Plate *Weighted Pivot Cube References External links *Weighted Companion Cube Plush at the Steam store Category:Portal Category:Aperture Science technology Category:Portal 2 Category:Aperture Science testing elements Category:Scott Klintworth designs Category:Portal 2: Lab Rat